Vampire Beside Me
by kririn027
Summary: Park Chanyeol, Anak seorang Raja Vampire yg mencari seorang gadis yg memiliki selaput darah suci untuk menggapai tujuanya menjadi penerus ayahnya sebagi raja dan bersaing dengan kakaknya. Chanbaek/GS/Hunhan/Kaisoo/Kristo/Exo member.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : Dia datang!** **o0o**

Byun baekhyun, adalah seorang gadis cantik bermata bulan sabit yg pendiam dan tertutup. Ia tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya semenjak umur 10 tahun. Tentang orang tua kandungnya, Baekhyun juga tak tahu keberadaan mereka, bahkan wajah mereka saja Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yg ia Tahu ibu dan ayahnya membuangnya kepanti asuhan saat ia bayi. Ya, mereka tak pernah menginginkan dirinya.

Setelah tinggal di panti asuhan selama sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun di angkat menjadi anak di keluarga Byun. Yg sayangnya tinggal di sana cukup membuat Baekhyun tersiksa lantaran kedua orang tua angkatnya sangatlah kejam, sering memukulinya dan memperlakukanya layaknya pembantu. Apalagi kedua kakaknya yg selalu menyiksanya.

Tapi, ia bisa apa. Jika ia melawan mereka selalu mengancamnya akan mengusir dan memberhentikan sekolahnya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Menjadi seorang Dokter adalah impian gadis cantik itu sejak kecil. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun ingin Sekolah.

Tapi ada satu permasalahanya. Baekhyun sudah hampir berkali kali pindah masuk sekolah hanya karena, banyak siswa pria yg selalu mencoba melecehkanya, seperti seminggu yg lalu, Minho Ketua Osis sekolahnya yg hampir saja memerkosanya di ruang Osis saat setelah rapat osis selesai.

Atau Kyuhyun, guru olah raganya yg terus mengajaknya melakukan Sex. Bukankah itu gila?

Itulah kenapa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah kembali walau orang tuanya sempat melarang saat mengetahui sekolah yg Baekhyun tuju selanjutnya adalah SM High School. Karena mereka bilang Minji dan Eunha kakak Baekhyun pun ada di sana.

Tapi berbekal sogokan tidak usah di beri uang jajan saat ke sekolah, akhirnya orang tuanyapun setuju.

Ya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengorbankan uang jajanya.

"Hyun-ah sayang, kau mau berangkat sekolah!"

Baekhyun yg sibuk berkhayalpun terlonjak kaget dengan pria tampan yg berdiri di depanya. Menghalangi jalanya, Baekhyun yg sudah mengenal mahluk itupun memutar matanya malas.

Benar benar tetangga pengganggu!

"Wae?, jika ingin melecehkanku pergilah!, aku sudah memenangkan perlombaan hakpido jika kau ingin tahu!" Ucap Baekhyun galak. Pria itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengelus pipi si mungil di depanya.

"Uhh, Kau begitu manis sekali sayang, aku benar benar menginginkanmu!"

Merasa kesabaranya sudah habis Baekhyun menendang kaki si pria dan menatapnya nyalang. " Dasar penjahat kelamin!" Teriaknya kesal sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi melewati trotoar jalan.

Dan setelahnya pria itu menyeringai dengan matanya yg sudah menjadi kuning. "Kau sudah melangkah ketempat yg salah sayang, sepertinya Pertempuran ini benar benar akan hebat. Aku benar benar akan berterimakasih kepadamu jika keduanya berakhir mati!"

 **(Chapter 1 : Dia Datang)**

 **Vampire Beside Me**

 **Park Chanyeol Byun baekhyun**

.

 **Romance, Fantasy, School life, kekerasan, Friendship, Nc, Gs**

.

 **T-M**

.

.

 **Note: Ff ini asli karya saya, semua Cast milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. FF ini juga saya pernah post di facebook dengan cast yg berbeda. Jadi mohon dukunganya.** **.** **.** **"Dia ada di atas, sedangkan dia sebuah lampu yang mampuh menerangi Rumah gelap. Yang mana yg kau pilih?"**

o0o

 _At~ SM High School_

Musim semi adalah musim terindah yg pernah ada bagi Baekhyun, Dimana bunga bermekaran setelah lama terkatup melewati berbagai musim sebelumnya. Menurutnya itu hebat, seperti kehidupan dimana berbagai cobaan datang dan kau akan tetap bertahan hingga berakhir dengan mekarnya kebahagiaan.

Ya, Baekhyun sedang menunggu bunga kebahagiaanya yg akan mekar, entah kapan itu.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti, mata sipitnya semakin menyipit memandang heran kearah kerumunan lautan wanita yg berada di setiap celah gerbang sekolah, Mereka berteriak teriak heboh mengatakan kata ' The Devil' kalau Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Dan dahinya semakin mengerut.

"The Devil, apa itu?" Bisiknya penuh tanya. Namun seakan tidak ingin perduli Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Masa bodo dengan kerumunan yg mungkin akan menyulitkanya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah. Ia hanya perlu mengatakan permisi kepada mereka bukan?, dan mungkin mereka akan sedikit bergeser untuk memberinya jalan.

Baekhyun melihat beberapa orang siswa yg baru datang lebih memilih menunggu di pinggir jalan menuju gerbang. Namun Baekhyun kembali tidak ingin perduli, ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya yg katanya bersekolah disini juga.

"Permisi, permisi!"

"Yakk, menyingkirlah!. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau The Devil sebentarlagi datang?, jangan menghalangi pemandanganku!"

"Hei, bodoh menyingkirlah!"

"Apa kau tuli, cepat menyingkir!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, matanya menatap kesal kearah wanita wanita didepanya yg belum juga bergeser, dan malah meneriakinya dengan galak.

"Tapi aku ingin masuk kesekolah, tidak bisakah kalian yg menyingkir!" Baekhyun berucap tak kalah galak, Ia baru saja mau melangkah lagi, tapi wanita menyebalkan didepanya sudah lebih dulu mendorong Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersungkur kebelakang. Sialan, pantatnya benar benar terasa sakit setelah mencium permukaan aspal yg kasar.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin berdiri siap memaki wanita yg mendorongnya tadi, namun matanya malah menangkap sepasang kaki dengan sepatu bermerek sudah berdiri di hadapanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, sebelum kepalanya mendongak keatas.

DEG

Oh astaga tampan sekali, Baekhyun benar terpesona dengan rahang tegas itu. Apalagi matanya yg setajam elang, Ekspresi pria itu datar, yg membuatnya malah terlihat cool. Ya, tuhan. Apa ini Dewa Yunani.

Lamunan Baekhyun pria didepanya buyar seketika saat pria didepanya mengulurkan satu tanganya, beserta teriakan iri dari para wanita yg membuat Baekhyun semakin sadar kalau dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang sekarang.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun meraih tangan kekar itu, berusaha untuk bangun namun ia sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika pria itu malah balik menarik tanganya dan tunggu?...

Benda kenyal apa yg bermain di bibirnya?

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika sadar kalau pria itu sedang menciumnya sekarang, dengan tangan pria itu yg melingkari pinggangnya posesif, hingga tubuh mereka merapat. Tapi bukan itu tokoh permasalahanya, melainkan Ciuman pertamanya yg sialnya jatuh kepada orang yg sama sekali tidak Baekhyun kenal. Sialan dasar Byuntae!

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah beberapa menit melakukan adegan Live di depan semua siswa SM High School, membuat para siswi wanita iri dibuatnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah entah itu karena malu, ataupun marah. Karena yg terjadi selanjutnya adalah membuat para siswa yg melihatnya menganga lebar.

PLAKK!

"Dasar byuntae!"

o0o

"Kau dalam masalah besar Baek, bagaimana bisa kau menamparnya. Oh yatuhan, bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Oh ayolah, itu hanya hal sepele. Kenapa sahabatnya harus berekspresi seperti ia akan di hukum gantung karena sudah mencuri emas raja saja.

Ah, tentang kejadian tadi. Baekhyun sebenarnya langsung kabur setelah insiden penamparan itu.

"Sudahlah Eonnie, byuntae itu yang salah disini. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamaku dicuri olehnya. Bahkan kami tidak saling kenal!"

"Karena kau tidak mengenalnya itu adalah permasalahanya Baek, dia itu setan, kau harus tahu. Dia dan teman temanya adalah penguasa sekolah yg sangat kejam dan bengis. Dia juga tukang bully Baek. Bagaimana jika..."

Do Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun terdiam ketika Baekhyun menutup mulut sahabatnya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

'Oh, ayolah masalahnya kau tidak akan mengerti Baek!' Kyungsoo membatin, ia benar benar khawatir, masalahnya ini Park Chanyeol, Setan sekolah!.

"Sttttt, tidak usah khawatir, apapun yg dia lakukan aku pasti bisa melawanya. Apa kau lupa jika aku juara bertahan Hakpido saat JHS?"

"Tapi Baek..." Kyungsoo sontak kembali terdiam ketika matanya menangkap seorang pria yg mendatangi meja kantin yg mereka tempati. Pria itu terlihat ketakutan dengan tubuh bergemetar hebat dan luka lebam di wajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo si mata bulat menatapnya kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Nona Byun baekhyun, Cha- Chanyeol Su...nbae menyuruh anda untuk datang ke kelas musik sekarang!"

Setelahnya pria berkacamata bulat itu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yg masih shok.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras membuat Baekhyun merenggut tidak suka.

"Tapi Eonnie, Aku masih harus memberinya pelajaran karena insiden tadi. Aku rasa tamparan saja belum cukup, dia sudah melecehkanku!" Ucap Baekhyun kekeh, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar.

"Masalahnya kau tidak mengerti Baek!. kau lihat pria tadi, dia baru saja di bully oleh setan itu. Dan apa kau tidak melihat semua orang terus memperhatikanmu. Mereka iba kepadamu, karena sudah berani menggali kuburanmu sendiri!"

"Pokoknya Eonnie tenang saja, aku tidak akan kenapa napa dah!"

"Yakk, Byun baekhyun!!... ah sialan!"

Kyungsoo, benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan temanya itu. Apalagi ketika punggung gadis itu sudah hilang ditelan belokan lorong. Sebenarnya apa yg selama ini Baekhyun makan hingga bisa sekeras kepala itu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sebari berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

o0o

"Ckk, aku benar benar tidak habis pikir. Park Chanyeol, si penguasa sekolah yg terkenal datar terhadap wanita serta kejam terhadap siapapun. mencium seorang wanita duluan. Terlebih ia tidak mengenalnya, mendapat tamparan gratis pula. benar benar keajaiban dunia!"

"Diam kau Kamjong!"

Brukkk

"Aww, yak!" Kai mendelik sebari meringis pelan ketika jidat bangsatnya terkena ciuman gratis dari penghapus papan tulis.

Mata pria itu berubah biru dengan kilatan emosi, sedangkan pria yg melemparkanya tadi tersenyum kecil. "Ingin mencoba bermain sebentar?" Tanyanya seduktif.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu mata pria bernama Kai pun kembali berwarna semula, coklat.

"Tidak terima kasih, tapi yg kutahu bermain sebentar versimu, sama saja dengan meloncat kedalam larva api yg panas!"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, lalu matanya bergulir kearah lelaki albino yg masih saja terdiam seribu bahasa. Terlihat melamun.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun?"

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki bernama Sehun itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Kenapa kau menciumnya tiba tiba seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran yg di jawab seringaian oleh Chanyeol.

Asal kalian tahu saja, The Devil adalah nama panggilan mereka bertiga di sekolah. Mereka adalah penguasa sekolah entah itu karena tiga tiganya anak pemilik sekolah atau karena ketampanan mereka. Yg, para warga sekolah tahu mereka di sebut The Devil adalah, karena ketua mereka Park Chanyeol yg memiliki sipat layaknya setan. Pembully, kejam, bengis, dan selalu berwajah datar, hingga terlihat menakutkan.

Di antara mereka bertiga mungkin hanya Sehun si maknaelah yg memiliki sipat yg cukup baik, walaupun kadang Kai juga. Hanya saja pria itu terkenal Playboy dan juga mesum.

"Dia miliku!"

"APA?!" Sontak ucapan si ketua pun membuat kedua orang yg tengah mendengarnya shok.

Bagaimana tidak?, Mereka sudah hapal betul siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Mungkin karena mereka kakak beradik walaupun bukan kandung. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yg tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan wanita sekalipun itu ibunya, walaupun pria itu sering membobol milik para wanita tapi tetap saja mendengar pria tiang itu mengatakam kata 'Dia miliku', terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Dia...Gadis itu, Apa kalian tidak mencium aroma memikatnya?"

Sontak Sehun dan Kai yg masih shok kembali membulatkan mata.

"Jadi gadis itu orangnya!" Kai bertanya antusia. "Ya, sebenarnya aku juga tadi menciumnya. Hanya saja sedikit kurang yakin. Gara gara si keparat Kris itu, hidungku jadi sedikit bermasalah!"

"Kau saja yg terlalu lemah!" Sehun memutar bola mata malas, yg membuat Kai mendelik tidak suka.

"Hanya dia kunci satu satunya agar ayah percaya aku yg lebih pantas menempati posisi itu, bukan si bajingan itu!"

"Itu benar, aku benar benar benci kepadanya!" Ucap Kai semangat, sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam sebari menghela nafas.

Pikiranya kembali berkelana memikirkan gadis bermata rusa yg terus memenuhi kepalanya akhir akhir ini.

 _"Dia musuh Phonix ingat itu Sehun!"_ Sehun berucap dalam hati.

o0o

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya bingung, oh ayolah, ia murid baru jadi wajarkan ia bingung. Ia juga tidak tahu dimana kelas musik berada. Matanya terus menatap sekeliling hingga...

BRUGG

Baekhyun tersungkur kebelakang, untung saja tidak jatuh, matanya menatap pria tinggi di depanya dengan penuh binar. Oh pria tampan lagi, sebenarnya ada berapa pria tampan di sekolah ini?. Uh, baiklah hentikan pemikiran konyol itu Baekhyun.

"Maaf Sunbae aku tidak sengaja!"

Laki laki itu tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa apa, tapi aku lihat kau terlihat kebingungan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur menemukan malaikatnya disaat sepeti ini.

"Aku mencari kelas musik, kau tahu dimana?" Laki laki itu kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengganguk "Tentu saja, ayo biar aku antar!"

o0o

"Ini kelas musiknya, tapi ngomong ngomong ada perlu apa kesini, setahuku jam pelajaran kelas musik untuk 1 dan dua masih tiga jam lagi"

"Ah, itu aku ada perlu disini!" jawab Baekhyun gugup. Entahlah ia hanya merasa pria ini tidak harus tahu. Pria itu kembali mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk pergi.

Namun langkah pria itu terhenti ketika maniknya menangkap salah satu si penguasa sekolah. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama dalam diam walaupun ada kilatan emosi dari mata keduanya yg sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sebelum akhirnya Pria tiang itu lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi. Dengan Chanyeol yg hanya mendengus kasar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih memiliki keberanian untuk datang!"

Mendengar suara lain Baekhyun yg sudah berada di dalam kelas memutar tubuhnya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu bersandar di pintu dengan seringaianya.

"Untuk alasan apa aku tidak berani datang kesini. Lelaki byuntae sepertimu wajib di beri pelajaran!" Baekhyun berucap tajam, sedangkan Chanyeol yg mendengarnya hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ya, tentu saja. Baru kali ini ada yg berani melawan dan menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Walaupun ia tahu jika gadis ini murid baru tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Ia sudah sejak tadi mengecek fropil mangsanya omong omong.

"Kau bilang apa, Byuntae?.." Chanyeol menaikan alisnya mendengar kata yg menurutnya hanya Kailah yg cocok menyimpanya. "Hanya mencium, kau bilang byuntae. kau terlalu berlebihan Nona, haruskan aku ajari apa itu byuntae?" Ucap Chanyeol sebari melangkahkan kakinya membuat Baekhyun replek mundur kebelakang dengan mata menatap was was.

"Apa yg ingin kau lakukan!" Tanyanya mulai merasa takut. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan kaki yg terus melangkah mendekati mangsanya.

"Mengajarimu apa itu byuntae mungkin!"

Baekhyun menggeleng ketika punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding. matanya menatap nyalang pria didepanya.

"Tidak pergi kau sialan!"

"Sialan?, aku baru mendengar panggilan manis itu!"

Baekhyun mengerjap takut, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mengurungnya dalam kungkungan pria itu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun gemetar setengah mati.

"A-apa, yg kau mau huh?"

"Kau!"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng apalagi ketika Chanyeol sudah menjilat jilat lehernya sensual.

"S..top, sialan..ughhh!"

"Byun baekhyun,kita langsung saja keintinya. Aku menginginkanmu!" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat Gadis itu membulatkan mata ketika mengerti arti ucapan Chanyeol.

Kepalanya menggeleng, yg membuat Chanyeol yg tidak suka menerima penolakan menggeram kes hingga melesatkan satu tamparan di pipi Baekhyun.

PLAKK

Yg membuat gadis itu meringis perih. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu adalah iblis yg pemarah.

"Berikan itu, atau kau akan menderita sampai kapanpun!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Membuat Chanyeol naik pitah setelahnya. Tidak ada satupun, Ya, tidak pernah ada satupun yg menolak keinginanya. Apapun yg seorang Park Chanyeol inginkan selalu terlaksana. Tapi gadis ini, sepertinya sudah bosan hidup.

"BERIKAN BRENGSEK!,SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!"

"TIDAK AKAN shhh..."

Dan setelahnya yg Baekhyun tahu adalah gelap. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi ia merasa ada sebuah benda tajam menusuk lehernya hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan pingsan Baekhyun tidak harus melihat mata merah berkilat emosi serta taring tajam penuh darah yg keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Sialan, bagaimana bisa aku menandai tanda istri di lehernya!...Akhhh!"

T

B

C

Next or stop?

Sorry untuk kegajean ceritanya dimohon rclnya yah guyss.

#Thenk's


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 : Tanda yg menjadi kenyataan.

o0o

Brugggg...

Jegerr...

Semua orang yg berada di dalam kantin sontak memekik kaget sekaligus takut. Pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari seorang siswa berkacamata yg sudah tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, akibat bogeman mentah si penguasa sekolah.

"Brengsek, apa kau tidak memiliki mata huh!" Bentaknya yg membuat pria berkacamata besar itu dengan segera bersujud di depan Chanyeol.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sunbae, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkanya"

Chanyeol mendelik kesal kearah pria yg masih bersujud itu. Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah sepatunya yg memang tadi tidak sengaja terkena tumpahan makanan oleh pria ini.

Ya, sepertinya nasibnya akan segera berakhir.

"Aku tidak tamu tahu, pokoknya kau harus menjilati sepatuku dengan lidahmu sampai bersih!"

Pria bernama Park Hyudong itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Park Chanyeol yg balik menatapnya tajam. Sebelum akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk takut. Sedangkan siswa lain hanya menatap iba padanya. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Kai yg juga berada di samping Chanyeol sempat menenangkan pria Setan itu. Tapi yah, sepertinya moodnya memang sedang buruk.

Hyudong bergeser mendekati sepatu Chanyeol. Matanya sempat melirik kearah siswa yg lain berharap mendapatkan pertolongan.

Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yg berani kepadanya. Jadi berhentilah bermimpi Park Hyudong.

Baru saja wajahnya hendak mendekati sepatu itu sebuah tangan lebih dulu menarik bahunya menjauh. Membuat semua orang terkejut atas keberanian orang itu.

Oh, sepertinya orang itu tak sayang nyawa.

"Wah, wah, wah. Siapa ini, benar benar seorang pahlawan!" Sehun menyeringai sebari menatap mata gadis yg menatapnya tajam. Disamping itu Siswa siswa sibuk berbisik tentang nyawa murid baru itu yg mungkin akan segera berakhir.

"Dasar brengsek!" Teriak gadis yg ternyata Baekhyun itu, namun kembali dihadiahi dengan seringaian menyeramkan ala Park Chanyeol.

"Bukankah wanita itu dia, tapi kenapa aku mencium aromanya semaki kuat, kau tahu miliku sudah berdiri sedari tadi?" Kai berbisik pelan kepada Chanyeol, ketika aroma gadis itu entah kenapa tercium semakin kuat dari kemarin. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat menatap lekat wanita didepanya. "Apa kau sudah menidurinya, dan mendapatkan selaput darahnya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kai berdecak sebal, ketika melihat orang yg diajak bicara masih saja menatap lekat mangsanya.

Oh, sungguh, ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala si Park sialan Chanyeol itu kedinding.

"Tunggu, Hyung kau menandainya!" Kini giliran Sehun yg bertanya ketika netra matanya tidak sengaja melihat tanda hitam melingkar di leher wanita itu.

Ia tahu betul tanda apa itu, tapi masalahnya tanda itu biasanya hanya dipakai kaum Vampire untuk menandai istrinya. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol menandai gadis itu?

Masalahnya, tanda itu juga tanda penjerat. Dan Gadis itu dalam masalah besar disini.

Seorang Park Chanyeol benar benar tidak terduga. Pantas saja aromanya semakin kuat, ya, ini akan terjadi setelah wanita di tandai oleh Vampire aroma pemikatnya akan menghilang jika sang suami sudah menidurinya atau Vampire lain yg akan duluan menidurinya akibat aroma memabukan itu.

Ini masalah besar!

Kai yg baru melihatpun ikut membulatkan mata. "Yakk, dia bukan istrimu bodoh, kenapa kau menandainya!"

"Persetan dengan apapun, masalahnya ini akan sedikit sulit, gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Kalian tahu, aku tidak mungkin memperkosanyakan?, Selaputnya tidak akan bisa di tembus. Aku harus membuatnya menuruti apa mauku!"

"Tapi ini malah akan semakin mempersulitmu Hyung, akan banyak Vampire yg tergoda aromanya mereka bisa saja memburu gadis itu dan kita kehilangan darah sucinya. Memang benar Gadis itu akan kesakitan jika berdekatan dengan pria lain akibat tanda itu dan hanya kau suaminya penyembuhnya. tapi kau tahu, Mereka bisa menggunakan perasaan manusia untuk mendapatkanya, perasaan Cinta itu tulus. Bahkan bisa mengalahkan status!" Sehun berucap kesal sedangkan Kai sendiri menyetujui kepintaran adiknya itu.

"Kalian tenang saja, Aku akan lebih dulu mendapatkanya di banding mereka. Perasaan manusia lemah itu tumbuh karena terbiasa, bukanya tiba tiba sedangkan siksaan itu jauh lebih simpel yg bisa membuatnya mengangguk saat itu juga dan aku akan menerobosnya!"

Sehun dan Kai hanya menangguk lemah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, walaupun mereka sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana anak setan itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka masih ingin berwajah tampan. Dari pada di beri bogeman mentah.

Ya, sebenarnya Park Chanyeol tidak percaya bagaimana bisa kemarin ia kelepasan hingga menancabkan tarinya di titik itu hingga tanda itupun terlihat. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing, walaupun ia tahu konsekuensi epek samping bagi gadis itu yg nyatanya bukan seorang Vampire cukup menyakitkan, tapi ini juga akan sedikit mempermudah tujuanya walaupun mungkin ada persaingan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku memiliki pengumuman untuk kalian para Siswa SHS, Mulai hari ini, setiap harinya, minimal harus ada tiga siswa yg membully ayamku ini. Buat dia agar mau menurut kepadaku. Jangan pernah ada yg menemaninya, kecuali jika kalian ingin.. Berhakhir!"

Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan manusia keji itu.

Oh, yatuhan Baekhyun benar benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa laki laki itu sebrengsek itu. Bahkan kemarin pria itu berniat memperkosanya, untung saja sepertinya saat ia pingsan ada yg menolongnya mungkin hingga saat ia sadar ia berada di Ruang UKS, walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yg terjadi saat ia pingsan.

Dan sekarang, ia rasa hidupnya akan berakhir. Lihatlah siswa siswa itu yg terus berbisik tentangnya. Apakah benar ia akan jadi bahan bullyan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam Chanyeol yg masih saja menyeringai seakan dari seringainya itu Baekhyun bisa membaca sesuatu 'Turuti kemauanku, atau kau mati'.

Ia mengerti pria itu masih saja mengincar kevirginanya. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus ia kenapa tidak siswa lain saja. Sialan!. dia pikir Baekhyun jalang!

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun, liat saja byuntae!" Baekhyun membatin.

Vampire Beside Me

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, School life, fantasy, Kekerasan, Vulgar, Priendship, Nc.

T-M

Note : Semua cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya. Aku pernah Post ff ini di Fb dengan cast yg berbeda. Mohon dukunganya.

o0o

Dan benar saja hampir seminggu ini Baekhyun terkena bully habis habisan. Entah itu saat ia duduk ada perekat di kursinya, Saat ia memasuki kelas ada ember berisi air kotor menguyurnya, atau saat ia terkena tumpahan terigu dan telur busuk saat ia berada di kantin. Belum lagi lokernya yg penuh dengan sampah yg membuatnya tidak pernah lagi menyimpan apa apa disana. Dan lagi Kyungsoo sahabatnyapun tidak pernah menemaninya lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya Si iblis itu dapat mengendalikan orang dengan mudah.

Baekhyun jelas marah, Lelah, dan kesal. Tapi ia bisa apa, keculi jika ia menyerahkan mahkotanya dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukanya.

Ia masih memiliki harga diri.

"Kau oke?"

Baekhyun yg tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang mengalihkan pandanganya. Matanya sedikit membola ketika tahu siapa orang itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bergeser menjauh, membuat Pria itu mengercit.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi lembut. Sumpah Baekhyun suka sekali suara itu.

Namun ia malah menunduk.

"Maaf, sunbae. Tapi aku bau, kau lihat telur busuk dan terigu di atas kepalaku!" Dengan ragu Baekhyun menunjuk rambutnya yg macam adonan kue. Ya, berkat siswa siswa penganut Park Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika pria itu malah tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun lagi lagi terpesona.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, aku harap kau bisa bersabar emm...!"

"Baekhyun, namaku baekhyun Kris sunbae!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kebingungan pria itu, sebelum akhirnya menunjuk tag nama di jas sekolah pria yg dipanggil Kris itu.

"Oh ya, kau murid baru. Makanya belum memiliki tanda nama!"

Keduanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Fighting, Byun baek kau pasti bisa melewatinya!"

Oh, yatuhan jantung Baekhyun rasanya benar benar ingin meledak.

"Trimakasih, tapi cepat pergilah Sunbae. Aku takut ada yg melihatmu bersamaku, kau bisa kena masalah!" Baekhyun menatap kesekelilingnya was was, sungguh ia takut jika Sunbae idolanya ini kena dampret si Park- bajingan-Chanyeol, gara gara dirinya. Ia tidak akan rela.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku memiliki kartu Asnya!"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya lelaki di depanya. "Benarkah? Tanyanya antusias.

Kris mengangguk singkat. Oh ayolah, Kenapa ia masih belum percaya kalau si Setan itu ternyata memiliki kelemahan. Ya, ia harus mencari tahunya agar penderitaanya segera berakhir.

"Sunbae, kalau boleh bisakah kau memberitahuku. Aku rasa aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi ibu ferryku mulai sekarang. Pleasee!"

Baekhyun melakukan ayego Dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis di depanya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya gunakan di saat darurat saja oke, dia bisa saja menerkamu setelahnya!"

"Oke!"

o0o

Baekhyun menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, salahkan saja para keparat itu hingga ia harus rela mandi ulang di toilet sekolah. Untung saja Baekhyun membawa baju ganti jadi tidak terlalu repot. Tanganya sedikit memijit tanda hitam yg entah apa itu di sisi lehernya. Entah bagaimana tanda ini datang ia tidak mengerti, Tapi sejak tadi tanda di lehernya ini terasa sakit. amat sangat sakit.

Tak lama Hana menyeringai kecil ketika matanya melirik kearah saku roknyah. Kartu asnya ada disitu, liat saja nanti. Kau akan mati Park Chanyeol siala.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang walaupun rasa sakit di lehernya semakin menjadi.

"Ahhh...ouhhh...Sunbae!"

PLAKk

"Aww"

"Sialan, apa kau lupa dengan syarat tidak mendesah jalang!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika suara desahan serta tamparan tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia bukan gadis polos yg tidak tahu apa arti desahan seperti itu. dasar, Siswa mana yg berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu di toilet sekolah. Menjijikan.

Jika ketahuan sekolah, mereka pasti mati.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah sumber suara. Lebih tepatnya toilet yg paling ujung. Matanya berkedip kedip gugup sebenarnya ia ingin pergi saja pura pura tidak perduli. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran.

Dan matanya sukses membulat ketika pintu toilet yg sedikit terbuka itu menampilkan adegan yg cukup membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Ouhh..uhhh..fasterr"

PLAKK

Brug

"Sudahlah, kau membuat nafsuku hilang dengan desahan menjijikanmu itu jalang. Kita putus!"

"Mho?, Sunbae. Hikss...tapi aku tidak ingin putus denganmu!"

"Kau pikir aku perduli!"

Dan Baekhyun masih disana menyaksikan bagaimana cara pria itu menampar wanita yg berada di pangkuanya. Menjatuhkanya kelantai, Berkata kasar dan mengeluarkan Kejantananya yg...

Tunggu...

Itu berarti...

Loadinggggg...

"Akhhhh, Yak, byuntae pakai celanamu!" Baekhyun berteriak sebari menutup matanya. Kedua orang itu juga terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu di depan toilet tempat bercumbu mereka. Namun tidak lama ekspresi si pria berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia menatap tajam wanita mengenaskan yg masih terduduk di lantai berpura pura menangis sebelum akhirnya menggerakan tanganya dengan itonasi agar wanita itu pergi.

Setelah wanita itu pergi Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun yg masih saja bersumpah serapah ria dengan mata terpejam.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Aku akan membuka mataku, dan aku harap kalian sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada kepala sekolah"

"Satu!"

"Dua?"

"Tig_"

Cup

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah benda lembut yg menyentuh bibirnya. Dan tepat saat itu matanya membulat.

Tubuhnya seketika membeku. Rasa sakit yg ia tahan sejak tadipun entah bagaimana menghilang seketika. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah yg begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan tepat saat sebuah gigitan kecil di bibirnya Baekhyun tersadar seketika hingga langsung mendorong mahluk mesum didepanya.

PLAKK

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol yg mendapatkan tamparan gratis untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yg sama menggeram tertahan dengan mata tajam yg menatap mangsanya. Tidak ada yg pernah melakukan hal ini kepadanya, entah itu orang tuanya atau siapapun. Tapi gadis sialan ini... Dengan beraninya menamparnya dua kali berturut turut hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Bahkan ia mampuh menggagahi wanita manapun dengan sambutan suka cita. Tapi gadis gila ini...

Dapatkan seorang Park Chanyeol menteloransikanya lagi.

Entah kenapa mendadak nyali Baekhyun menciut ke Level paling rendah ketika pria didepanya menatapnya tajam. Rahang pria itu mengeras dengan kepalan tangan di penuhi urat urat emosi.

"Katakan, apa kau sudah menyerah sekarang. Hingga mengganggu acaraku!" Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah yg sudah kembali datar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Baekhyun terlihat memilin Roknya terlihat gugup sekaligus takut. Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah kedepan hingga Baekhyun yg merasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat mundur selangkah hingga..

Brug.

"Aww" Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat sebuah tembok membentur punggungnya. Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan Tangan pria itu yg sudah berada di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Oh, sialan. Posisi ini lagi, apa yg harus Baekhyun lakukan.

"Katakan jika kau sudah menyerah Byun baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika aroma memabukan itu terus menghunus hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit tidak konsen. Tapi ia harus bisa menahanya, yg ia tahu selaput darah suci hanya bisa ditembus jika si wanita mengijinkanya. Tapi entah kenapa jika dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun cukup cantik.

'Yak apa yg kau pikirkan!' Chanyeol membatin menepis pikiran konyol yg tiba tiba saja bersarang diotaknya.

"Baiklah, mengingat seminggu ini aku sangat tersiksa atas kekejaman seorang Park Chanyeol. aku memutuskan untuk menyerah" Baekhyun terlihat berucap pasti yg membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ya, prinsipnya memang selalu benar ' Apapun yg seorang Park Chanyeol inginkan, harus ia dapatkan'. Dan ia tidak menyangka semuanya berjalan dengan begitu mudah.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun kembali bersuara, Membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap jengkel Baekhyun..

"Tapi...ada syaratnya"

"Syarat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, salah satu tangan Baekhyun meraih sesuatu di balik sakunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sebari mengendus leher Baekhyun. Satu tanganya sudah merambat meraba paha Baekhyun dari balik Rok. Membuat gadis itu susah payah menahan erangan akibat sengatan aneh dalam tubuhnyah. Uhh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menjedorkan kepala byuntae ini kedinding.

"Aku ingin kau berkenalan denganya, karena aku sangat menyukainya, ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum meleoas masa perawanku!"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, sontak aktivitas pria itu terhenti. Rahangnya tiba tiba saja mengeras ketika rasa terbakar memenuhi sarap Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka mengetahui Baekhyun memiliki orang yg ia suka.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil sebelum sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Tring, ini. Hewan terimut di dunia Vivi!"

"AKHH, SIALAN SINGKIRKAN ITU DARIKU BODOH!"

"YAKK!, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMMBUANGNYA!"

"APA KAU TULI BUANG HEWAN MENJIJIKAN ITU CEPAT!"

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol melompat lompat dengan Ekpresi ketakutan yg terlihat lucu menurut Baekhyun. Ya, ia baru saja meluncurkan kartu asnya yg merupakan seekor Kecoa karet yg ia dapat dari Kris tadi.

Uhh, ia yakin seumur Chanyeol hidup. Hanya ialah yg dapat melihat ekpresi menyedihkan yg sepertinya bisak masuk 7 keajaiban dunia. Andai saja ia membawa kamera, Ia akan dengan senang hati memajang foto menyedihkan Chanyeol di mading sekolah. Siapa yg menyangka penguasa sekolah yg terkenal kesetananya takut akan Kecoa.

"Kau, kenapa kau tertawa huh, cepat buang itu. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Chanyeol sendiri masih melompat lompat ketakutan dengan mahluk yg nyatanya hanya diam di lantai itu. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun yg asik tertawa.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kesini saja jika berani!" Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa ketika Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

Benar benar kartu as yg ampuh.

Ini menyenangkan! kau kira kanya kau saja yg bisa membuat orang menderita.

Namun Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika pria itu menerjang tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dalam posisi Chanyeol yg menindi Baekhyun.

Seakan terkena tombol pause, kedua terdiam memandangi wajah masing masing. Mata mereka bertatapan dalam. Chanyeol sendiri merasakan ada hal yg aneh dengan dirinya. Begitupun Baekhyun. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak melewati zona aman. Tapi kenapa?.

"Ehem, maaf menggangu. Tapi tak bisakah kalian mempausekan dulu cerita Mari bercumbu di toilet!."

Seakan tersadar, keduanya buru buru berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Chanyeol berdehem kecil menatap jengkel kearah si pria berkulit tan yg datang tiba tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sebari melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun yg tampak menundukan kepala dengan rona merah di pipi. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Eh?

"Ayah, menunggumu di ruang kepala sekolah, hanya saja Chanyeol. Benda hitam apa itu di dekat kakimu!"

"AKHHHHH, JAUHKAN SAUDARA HITAMMU DARIKU KAMJONGGG!!"

o0o

Lelaki paruh bayah itu mengerutkan kening, matanya menatap bergantian kearah Chanyeol yg terlihat lemas serta berantakan dan Kai yg terus tertawa tanpa sebab. Sedangkan dua pria lagi yg duduk di samping kirinya terdiam dengan alis melengkung. Dia adalah Kris dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu Chanyeol, kenapa kau terlihat berantakan dan lemas seperti itu. Dan kau Kai, apa Ayah harus memasukanmu kerumah sakit jiwa."

Mendengar itu Kai langsung berhenti tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendelik sebal pada Saudara hitam serta menatap tajam laki laki yg duduk berhadapan denganya. Kris, yg juga menatapnya tajam.

"Begini, soal gadis suci itu. Ayah sudah membuat rencana!"

Keempat pria tampan itu menatap penasaran kearah pria paruh bayang yg menyeringai itu.

"Apa rencananya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tuan Oh tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk pundak salah satu anaknya itu.

"Kemarin ayah sudah bertemu keluarganya dan agar rencana kita menjadi mudah Ayah akan menikahkanmu denganya!"

"MHO?!"

T

B

C

Next Or Stop?

Hy hy guyss???, soory kalau gaje. Aku mohon banget dukunganya biar aku semangat ngetiknya juga.

Thenk's


End file.
